


Chilly Winds (Bring Warm Hearts)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: 2019 DL Stocking Stuffers [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood and Injury, Fae & Fairies, Graphic Description, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian and Freddie are lovers trying to get a few moments to themselves during a ball, and somehow John and Roger end up in the fae realm.They can't leave them, can they?
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: 2019 DL Stocking Stuffers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Chilly Winds (Bring Warm Hearts)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ActualBlanketGremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualBlanketGremlin/gifts).



> This is one of the stocking stuffers, for actualblanketgoblin!  
> Hope you enjoy/ed it!  
> Hope everyone else can get a little enjoyment of this.  
> Also I vaguely describe a compound fracture, so warning?

Brian laughs as Freddie spins them around, they stumble back through the bushes. He is careful to spread his wings out so they don’t get pinned underneath him. They hit the ground and the snow puffs above them. Freddie holds his wings out wide, the deep purples and golds catching the sunlight.

He kisses Brian on the cheek.

“Careful we don’t get caught,” Brian grins.

Freddie rolls his eyes, “as if we haven’t started rumors before.”

“It’s true,” Brian leans up and presses his nose against Freddie’s cheek, “you’re stealing away the King’s minstrel.”

“You might be the king’s minstrel but you’re my muse.”

He flushes, and it deepens when Freddie reaches up and strokes along the edge of his wings.

“Freddie,” Brian whispers harshly.

“No one will find us,” he murmurs.

Brian hums. Freddie strokes the same spot again and Brian shudders. His wings twitch up, curling just underneath Freddie’s. This isn’t their first rendezvous in the garden during a Royal Event, and likely won’t be the last. In fact, if anyone was surprised by their departure then they were clearly out of the loop.

Not that Brian finds this at all repetitive. Hasn’t since Freddie first pulled him out here during his break. Tim had made fun of him before giving him a quiet warning about the rumors of Freddie’s capriciousness. That had been several winters ago, and save for one event of Brian’s self-doubt, they haven’t had a single issue.

“We’ll need to be fast, the orchestra will only cover me for only so many minutes.”

Freddie kisses him, “must it be? I could spend an eternity like this and it would still not be enough.”

“If we’re fast now, then I’ll do that _thing_ in the bedroom.”

“That _thing_ with your tongue?”

Brian grins, “if that’s the thing you want.”

“Really, and they call you the quiet one.”

Brian laughs as Freddie gently pulls on him. Their wings brush together and Brian feels a shock spread through him. How desperately he wishes for them to become mated. Freddie hadn’t been ready – hasn’t said he is ready yet. He is just about to kiss Freddie again when he hears something.

Freddie sits upright and his head tilted. Brian shrugs and closes his eyes. This time he can faintly make out the sound of someone yelling for help.

“Away from the palace?” Brian frowns.

“Who would it be?” Freddie stands.

They choose to stick to the ground instead of announcing their presence by flying in. It is rare, but sometimes humans stumble into the fey world, other times the purposely find the thinner veils. Whoever needs help must be a human for every fey save Freddie and himself (and others that are likeminded) is in the palace hall.

Brian steps in front of Freddie. He may not be a guard, but his life is far more expendable than the Crown Prince. Freddie scoffs and steps so that they’re side-by-side. He smiles sheepishly at the scowl Freddie sends him.

“Anyone! Help!”

They push through the bush, not walking out to the open yet. In a clearing are two humans. One with a halo of blond hair is doubled over the second. Brian’s nose stings at the smell of iron. He then notices the oddly shaping foot a white branch is lodged in the ankle – no not branch but bone. His wings twitch in surprise. He looks at Freddie but the older fey is already making his presence known.

“What’s happened?”

Brian scrambles out. The blond is staring at them. His mouth is open mid-yell and his blue eyes dart over both of them. Human number two – now Brian sees a brunette and he guesses is the same age as the blond – blinks at them blankly. Ah. A pain haze. Brian knows that feeling well.

“ _What_ are you?” the blond asks, then shakes his head, “can you help?”

Freddie kneels to the next to the human’s injury. He doesn’t touch but moves around it. Brian huffs, Freddie has no talent with healing magic but even his might be enough to help the human. The blond scoots protectively over the brunette’s head.

“Brian, dear, do you think that you could fix this?”

He drops next to Freddie and examines the injury. For how horrible it like is for the human, he suspects that it could be much worse. Healing it should be easy, but he realizes now that it is going to take two incantations.

“I can help,” Freddie says.

The blond sighs in relief. Brian smiles reassuringly at him as the brunette tosses his head side-to-side. It is then he notices the two matching marks on their neck. They’re – what do the humans call them? Not bonded...

Freddie gasps, “you’re soulmates?”

Brian wonders what it feels like.

The marks are quickly covered, “you can’t tell _anyone._ Now can you help him?”  
Brian dodges the uninjured leg lashing out. There is a flush on the brunette’s cheeks when there had been none before. He is getting worse. Brian looks towards Freddie.

“Hush, John, you’ll be okay. I promise.”

John settles, but Brian has a feeling that he won’t remain still long.

“Freddie, I’ll need you to help,” Brian says, “we need two incantations, but I don’t know how well he will stay still for both separately.”

“What will you have me do?”

“Close the skin. I’ll reset the bone.”

The blond looks up, “won’t that hurt him?”

Brian bites his lip. He would like to say that it won’t, but he can tell that this human likes honesty.

“I cannot know. I’ve never seen a human much less used magic on it.”  
“Please help him.”  
He grabs the inured foot extending it slightly. John screams in pain before going quiet. Brian looks up to see that the human has passed out. Their pain tolerance is much less than he thought or the situation is worse than he thought. A quick sniff allows him to discover the presence of infection. That he cannot heal.

Brian murmurs the incantation. Power flows through him and into John. Briefly, it meets Freddie’s, some of it tangles with the prince’s. He nearly pauses but pushes through and allows the magic to delicately place the bone back to place. Freddie seals the skin only a moment later.

Tension leaves John’s body as the wound becomes a scar. The infection remains present, and Brian knows that he will need medicine. Yet…

Brian feels a presence tangle with his. Freddie is staring at him with his mouth hanging open. Brian’s wings stretch out as he smiles. Regardless of how accidental the discovery is, there is no denying that their magic is compatible enough to bond with each other beyond a traditional mating. Although, he does not understand why Freddie still stares at him.

Then he sees the tiny mark on Freddie’s neck. Brian numbly raises his hand to his throat. The mark is raised. He does not understand how a human can mark a fey.

“John?” The blond calls.

Brian barely has enough time to dodge the spasming foot. Whatever it is, the infection is born in the world of the fey. John will worsen much quicker here. The only cure is… Brian looks at Freddie.

“He needs medicine.”

Freddie nods, “I know. Lovely, what is your name?”

The blond stares. His eyes widen when he sees the marks on their necks, “you’re… how? We’re born with them!”

Sparks fly from the human’s fingertips. Brian bites his cheek. Soulmates must be more magic in nature than the fey has hypothesized. They must have been a breakaway flock, one that survived the Split.

“I don’t know,” Freddie answers.

Brian holds down the twitching limbs. John’s face is screwed up with pain. He sends a tiny pulse of soothing magic through him, which feels more like Freddie’s magic rather than his own.

“I’m Roger,” the blond answers, “what’s happening?”

“With your friend?” Brian says, “he has an infection. The type from our world. He needs medication.”

Roger’s face darkens, “then get him some!”

“It isn’t that simple, Roger,” Freddie says, “if you want him to survive, it will have to be fey medication.”

Roger opens his mouth.

“Your people have gotten many things wrong, but the consequences from taking food from the fey world are right,” Brian says.

“That I won’t be able to leave?”

Freddie nods. Roger looks down at John, stroking his hair. Brian feels a surge of affection and worry, and yet it doesn’t feel like his. Had they somehow bonded with the humans too? He closes his eyes and very distantly, an echo even, he can feel the claws of death.

They had bonded with humans. Brian opens his eyes and looks helplessly at Freddie. Freddie’s jaw is tight but he doesn’t look at Brian.

“That’s correct. Well, John won’t be able to leave. He is the one that will have taken it.”

Roger shakes his head, “if he remains, I do.”

Brian blinks, “you’d have to eat take something too.”

It is strange to make the active switch back to the fey tongue but he cannot sway the human’s choice.

“My prince, I know you are aware, but it is against the laws to keep humans here.”

“It would be their choice,” Freddie says, “and I will not allow another to suffer. I thought you would be the same, Brian.”  
“I am,” Brian bows, “but if we do this, we must flee the palace.”

Freddie flips his hand, “there is something trying to get us to stay with these humans.”

Brian rubs the mark again. He looks to John who is quietly moaning in pain, the flush growing brighter and now sweat dampening his hair. Roger is watching them, but his hands never stop comforting John. The marks don’t make any sense.

“Maybe… but they would find us in this realm and the humans cannot stay in their realm…”

Freddie bites his lip.

“Perhaps we can bend the rules?”

Brian begins to deny the possibility but pauses. Humans who have eaten fey food have been allowed to return to the human world, but they always return. Much of the time they’re in the fey world. He explains this to Freddie, who nods.

“It may work.”

“What are you talking about?” Roger asks.

“What we should get for John, that is if you accept the deal?”

John groans.

“Yes, we’ll do it.”

“Brian, my love?”

He stands and stretches out his wings, “should I grab something for Roger?”

“Bring it, but he won’t have to eat it, if out plan works.”

Brian angles his wings out in preparation for lift off, he stares down at the two humans before flapping his wings and rising into the sky. He’ll have to go to the less populated part of the palace and pray that no one catches him.

As he flies towards the palace, he can’t help but feel a twist in his heart. He has never seen the human world, but he knows that Freddie will want to stay with them. Brian does too, he wants to solve the mystery of why he has gotten the human marks, additionally, he wants to make sure John recovers. His magic should be more than enough once the infection runs its course.

What does human music sound like?

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below, or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
